


hues of green mean very mean

by Loopyluu



Series: Shells on a Beach Don't make a good Chatting Partners. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Corpses, Pandora's Vault Prison, Resurrection, Short Chapters, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), because i thought tommyinnit swearing out the fae was a funny picture, i hate c!dream so much, its mentioned once, they look like faries kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopyluu/pseuds/Loopyluu
Summary: A boy beat up and pushed down would never get his earnings, he’d never get some positive karma to spend.(Caps lock for first chapter is intended.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Shells on a Beach Don't make a good Chatting Partners. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205177
Kudos: 21





	1. Neon

A BOY BEAT UP AND PUSHED DOWN WOULD NEVER GET HIS EARNINGS, HE’D NEVER GET SOME POSITIVE KARMA TO SPEND. 

FOR THAT BOY, HIS EARNING STOLEN BY A CRUEL MORTAL WHO’D THOUGHT HIMSELF A GOD, WAS LEFT A CORPSE INSIDE A BOX FILLED WITH SHELLS.

AND THE SHELLS CRIED OUT, “WE’RE SORRY! WE’RE SORRY!” BUT THE MORTAL LAUGHED AND HURT THE BOY MORE, GIVING HIM LIFE AGAIN BEFORE DEATH BROUGHT HIM BACK.

A MAD TITAN, THE CLOSET THING TO KINDNESS AND A CREATURE WITH NO BONES WHERE THERE TO KEEP HIM COMPANY, BUT THEY GAVE HIM MADNESS INSTEAD OF COMFORT. 

AND SO, WHEN THE MORTAL BROUGHT THE BOY BACK ONE LAST TIME,

The corpse at the end wasn’t his.


	2. Lime

Madness will never be kind, but a boy with no hope has both.

He misses the half and half boy and the Boy with bees.

He’s sick of everything. He wants peace.

And while the shells in his head scream that they’re sorry, a new voice is angry.


	3. Chartreuse

He is angry.

His own plaything killed him. And now he’s stuck in an expansive white space.

There are others here, none like him.

“A Resting spot! Tommy is Sleeping right now!” one of the clearer ones say, Smiling.

He Snarls.

“You’ve done a lot of bad things, haven’t you?” The Clearest one he’s seen so far says. They almost look Human and less like a ghost.

He Takes a Step back.

“I think I speak for a lot of us when I say that I’m glad you where the first one he’s killed. All three lives, taken by Tommyinnit. How Embarrassing must that be?” They Laugh and then they disappear.


	4. Emerald

He’s Floating. Not like a ghost, like a fairy sprite thing.

The other things are talking to Tommy. He’s Pacing around the cell, Desperately trying to not look at his body.

Interesting.

How about he makes his presence known?


	5. Malachite

Terror is a funny thing.

It makes people laugh in fear, it makes people run.

But it can also make people freeze.

As cold as ice.

“Tommy.”

A Simple Name, a Simple Word.

But a Familiar Voice.

It's Quickly shut out by the others.

“Weren’t we Friends, Tommy?”

A Simple Sentence. Simple Words.

The boy he is calling out to is silent. Frozen.

The others give words of encouragement.

He’s going to break the Boy.

He’s been given a new chance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> New au pog.  
> i'm working on the other fic's chapters!! promise!! I got one fic's timeline lined up! Just got to get the other and i'll be posting them!


End file.
